Lily and James's first year in school
by Hari Sett
Summary: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I COULD REALLY DO WITH SOME HELP ON HOW TO FINISH THIS STORY.


**Chapter 2**

Lily hadn't found any trouble getting on the train a pretty girl called Padire had helped her and they soon were on the verge of becoming best friends Lily had found the wizarding world extremely interesting she had gone to Diagon Alley the day before and had gasped and thrived in the book shop, Lily stepped up onto the train tugging and heaving at her heavy trunk.

"Need a hand?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh Hello James!" Said Lily excitedly, (she had met him yesterday in Madam Malkins Robes or all Occasions.) They hauled her trunk into the empty last compartment and sat down on the cushioned seats wiping their brows.

"Whew." Said James in an exhausted tone. "That's one heavy trunk what have you got in there?"

"All my school stuff that's about it." She thought for a bit "Oh and several other reading books!" James sighed 

"You girls are all the same."

Padire came and sat with them. Shortly afterwards James's long time friend Sirius Black came in and so did Remus Lupin, Padire's brother.

Sirius happened to have 20 sickles in his pocket and gave it to Padire and Lily to go and buy some sweets with it realizing it was all he had left he told them to give him change. After they had left James, Remus and Sirius started chatting about Quidditch.

"Its such a cool sport isn't it." Said Remus who hadn't played much seeing as he didn't have his own broom.

"Best one I know." Said Sirius "None of the other sports are any good."

"Muggle sports are worse" James began "I mean they only have one ball and no broomsticks weird or what?" Sirius pulled a face of disgust and the three of the carried on talking.

Lily and Padire returned shortly afterwards their arms fully loaded with all sorts of sweets. 

"Hey" began Sirius "Where's my change?" Both girls had quizzical looks on their faces.

"Did you expect change?" said Padire casually.

"I gave you 20 sickles!" said Sirius absolutely amazed and annoyed 

Lily laughed, "You actually expected change. Sweets are better anyway." She said as she munched on a chocolate frog. Sirius sighed Lily was way too expensive for his liking. They all talked and chatted until their cabin door opened and Severus Snape came.

"Oh hi Severus!" said Lily who was excited to see someone she new and that no one else did. Severus said hello to everyone and asked if he could stay in their cabin with them none of them wanted to be rude so they agreed. They all talked and chatted away for ages until suddenly a big booming voice echoed all over the train:

"We will arrive at Hogwarts in five minuites. Leave your luggage on the train it will be taken up to your dormitories after the sorting."

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts. There were gasps of amazement from the 1st years and looks of amusement from the older students. Lily, James, Sirius, Padire, Lupin and Severus all stepped off the train looking worried until a shrill quick and sharp voice said:

"1st years over here….1st years over here." It was Professor Mc Gonagall head of Transfiguration and Gryffindor house.

They were lead into a small room where Professor Mc Gonagall told them to wait until she came back. The crowds of 1st years were all worried on what they had to do. Was it a test?Would they have to use magic? James new some simple spells but Lily didn't know anything not one ounce of magic and she was beginning to regret that she had ever come. After waiting for 5 whole minutes of worry Mc Gonagall appeared again and the only thing she said was

"Follow me." In a stern voice. Mc Gonagall led them into the great hall Lily gasped it was a beautiful sight with it's elegant portraits of the previous head masters and head mistresses that were snoozing soundly in their picture frames. Lily was amazed.

"Pictures move?" she asked James in wild amazement and amusement.

"What don't they move in the muggle world?" asked James 

"No they stay still!" they stopped their conversation quickly as Mc Gonagall was staring at them. Lily looked at the ceiling to avoid Mc Gonagall's gaze. It was a ceiling of pure beauty it was the midnight sky with the stars twinkling down on them all. The Mc Gonagall started to talk to them to tell them what they had to do. Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin breathed a sigh of relief. All they had to do was put on the hat and it would say what house you should be in. 

Lily's name was the first one called:

"Fleuree Lily…." After a two-minute pause it shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

Lily scuttled off to the table in red with the Gryffindor lion on it. Lily sat down on the bench and waited…

"Pettigrew Peter …HUFFLEPUFF…

Jakay Wilner…SLYTHERIN …

Lupin Padire…GRYFFINDOR…

Lupin Remus…GRYFFINDOR…

Don Freya…RAVENCLAW…

Snape Severus…SLYTHERIN…

Wicok Selina…HUFFLEPUFF…

Potter James…GRYFFINDOR…

Batri Flormon…GRYFFINDOR…

Gofno Fred…RAVENCLAW…

Gofno George…RAVENCLAW…

Black Sirius…GRYFFINDOR"

The rest of the first years were called and Lily felt she didn't have a bad class but most were very friendly. All the teachers were announced and soon enough they were indulging in the biggest meal ever of everything anyone could imagine. 

"So Sirius" said Lily "Are you from a wizarding family?"

"Well my mums a witch and my farther learnt a bit of magic from her when they got married." Explained Sirius

"So she was a muggle born?" enquired Lily

"Uh huh." Was his reply "What about your parents?" 

"Oh their both muggles. They are very pleased to have me as part of the family though." Lily said absentmindedly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Hi" said James entering their conversation.

"Hi" replied Lily and Sirius

"What are your parents?" queried Sirius

"Both wizards. Doesn't it bother you that we aren't allowed broomsticks until our second year?"

"It sucks," said Sirius with a sigh.

"Broomsticks?" said Lily with a dazzled look in her eyes.

"Yup and Quidditch" said Lupin who had appeared in their interesting conversation.

"What's Quidditch?" asked Lily 

"It's our wizard sport played on broomsticks." James said.

"Oh I see." Lily was fascinated everything was fascinating for her the school it's people, Quidditch it was all very interesting. When everyone had finished their dinner and dessert Dippet the headmaster stood up. 

"Well…it's been a while since I last saw your smiling faces and I am proud to say that there are also new faces that I would like to get to know. So I don't bore you I am just going to make some announcements and then we will sing the school song. 1st years are not allowed their own broomsticks," there were several groans greeting this and Dippet smiled. "And the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all pupils.Ok then that's all I have to announce let's sing the school song. For all of you that don't know what it is pick your favourite tune and sing along to it with these words."

Dippet waved his wand and a golden stream of words flew out of the end reading:

# Hogwarts Hogwarts Hogy Warty Hogwarts, 

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old or bald or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot.

## Chapter 3

** **

Lily and James couldn't even blink for fright of missing something like going through walls that were secretly doors in disguise, portraits pointing at them and then suddenly **_POP _**

"Peeves" muttered Mc Gonagall under her breath.

"Ooh ickle firsties what fun!" said Peeves the poltergeist he stuck out his tongue and pulled faces as he flew around tormenting them.

"PEEVES" screamed Professor Mc Gonagall. "GET LOST!"

Peeves stuck his tongue out at the Professor and flew away laughing his poltergeist head off. Mc Gonagall head of Gryffindor house was led all the Gryffindors to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"The password is treacle tart if you forget this password this portrait will not let you through." Said Mc Gonagall sternly. She stood up and said treacle tart as the portrait swung open revealing a hole in the wall all the 1st years scrambled through and looked around the round room with red sofas and several big red armchairs by a blazing fire. On either side of the fireplace was a staircase.

"The left one is the boys dormitory and the right is the girls your trunks will be at the foot of the bed that will be yours. Good Night." And with that Mc Gonagall left. All the Gryffindors filled around looking for the right dormitories. There were three beds in each dormitory. The stairs from their common room led to a platform with three more staircases for each of the dorms. Sirius, James, and Lupin shared one room while Lily was with Padire on their own as they were one girl short. The next day was very awkward James kept on forgetting what Dippet had said about Hogwarts. There were 142 staircases at Hogwarts, wide sweeping ones, small rickety ones, some with vanishing steps you had to jump over and some that lead to a different place on different days. Some doors wouldn't open unless you asked politely or tickled them in exactly the right place, some doors were disguised as walls and claimed they used to be in the army as camouflaged soldiers! Lily was positive that the nights of armour could walk and that the portraits could go and visit other portraits which didn't help when they got lost. The post was another thing it had given the whole of Gryffindor table a shock when 5000 owls came flying in through the windows to greet everyone and give them their post. Lily's owl had served useful she had been sent a wizards camera from her mother and an I hate you card from her sister Petunia. Since Lilly's owl didn't bring her much since then but since Remus and Padire didn't have an owl she let them burrow him (The owl's name is Helim) Lesson's weren't bad Lily's favourite was charms but James favored Transfiguration. Tomorrow would be an exciting day they were learning how to fly on broomsticks. Lily wasn't very sure about this, as she didn't like heights and worse of all with the SLYTHERINS! Severus Snape had become their enemy and Snape was always trying to get the little group of friends into trouble. Peter Pettigrew had become a good friend of Lily as well as James and Remus. Sirius and Padire also liked him but less than the others. No doubt everyone's worse subject was potions. Their potions teacher was Severus's dad Severner Snape. Severus was always telling lies to get them into trouble and James was kneeling on the floor cleaning all the trophies in the trophy room. While Lily was washing tables in the dungeons where Potions was held. Remus and Padire were with Snape peeling of the bark on cut down trees. And Sirius was cleaning the floor with the caretaker Genie Gorgin. Who was probably worse than Severner Snape. While Pettigrew was pacing the common room trying to think of a way to skip the next days detention of sweeping the WHOLE Great Hall.

"I am getting fed up with Severus he makes us call him Lord Snape for heavens sake." Complained Sirius to James

"Well" said James "I'm going to tell Dippet tomorrow at breakfast Severus can't rule us forever." And with that they all went up to their dorms to sleep.

### Chapter 4

** **

The next morning was bright and sunny everything was fine until it was time for the post. When the owls swooped in they were all covered in red spots.

"EVERYBODY OUT TO YOUR DORMITORIES KNOW!" screamed Professor Mc Gonagall. Everyone scattered frightened looks on their faces. Lily didn't know what was wrong and she asked James.

"It's the contagious disease of Salathar Slytherin." Was James's reply "If you catch it you could die."Lily didn't need to know any more than she already knew she ran for her life. Finally they reached the portrait hole but the Fat Lady was no-where in sight, one thing was for certain she had the Contagious Disease of Salazar Slytherin. Her picture frame was covered in red spots. The Hufflepuff's had passed them earlier but one had followed them accidentally. But that wasn't the problem Peter Pettigrew the forgetful Hufflepuff got to the front of the line and said 

"Follow me I will take you to our common you will be safe there." He said this in a hurried squeaky voice. The Gryffindors who had heard him followed as they followed most of the Gryffindors followed anyway. They ran down the corridors to the Hufflepuff Portrait Hole hoping that the Hufflepuff common room wasn't contained as well. They reached the portrait hole and Peter shouted "Chocolate Frogs." The portrait sprung open and revealed the WHOLE Hufflepuff house sitting down looking really frightened all the Gryffindors trampled in Hufflepuff's glared at Peter.

"Why'd ya brin em?" said a 2nd year.

"Cause their common room was contagious and they couldn't get in.," said Peter. "It was the right thing to do I am a true and noble Hufflepuff and I live up to it's name."

The second year snorted with laughter. But stopped as the portrait hole swung open and Professor Mc Gonagall appeared surrounded by a transparent bubble, which was no doubt being used to stop the disease from getting to her. As she saw the Gryffindors she breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently she had everywhere looking everywhere for them even in the Ravenclaw and Slytherin common rooms. Professor Mc Gonagall couldn't get into the common room either she then panicked and had come to look for them. She then explained she had to put a bubble spell over them so the disease wouldn't pass or contain them, whenever they neared the disease the bubble would form this would happen for 1 year then it would wear off. ABRADAMNA GASTRAFOR James felt limp and them BOOM a big bubble shielded them all. For a few seconds they prodded the balloon and it molded into whatever shape they wanted which explained how they would eat. 

"Professor." Said Lily nervously "If the bubble only comes when it is near then why is it here know? Where is the virus?"

"It's outside that's why I put the spell on you it's surrounding the castle. It's no doubt about it Salazar Slytherin has returned."

"But wasn't he dead?" asked a Hufflepuff 5th year.

"We don't know he just disappeared." Explained Professor Mc Gonagall "No-more questions" she said"and follow me." 

She walked out of the portrait hole and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuff's followed. 

"One more thing" began Professor Mc Gonagall without turning round "How did the Gryffindors get in?"

Peter walked to the confused Professor and began his story. He finished his story as he entered the great hall, which had been put under a double spell so that it didn't become contaminated. Professor Mc Gonagall and Professor Snape were heading off to put the double spell on the school. The worried students were left with Professor Dippet who said.

"Congratulations are in order. Peter Pettigrew will you please come up here?" Timidly Peter stood up and walked over nervously to Professor Dippet. "This boy saved all the Gryffindors from DEATH of the finest and most painful form." Peter went red "He also showed himself a true Hufflepuff he may have sacrificed where their common room is and their password (Which will be changed.) but he saved over 100 students I therefore award him the highest trophy for school services that there is available. The HPC. Hogwarts Prime Cup. Well-done Master Pettigrew." Dippet handed over the trophy and Peter Pettigrew reddened as a very loud applause greeted this from the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff's.

"Hang on a second" said Dippet. Peter froze what know? "500 points to Hufflepuff." This roused even more cheering this time from the Hufflepuff's. Since than the Slytherins had become nastier and the Gryffindors had become friendlier towards the Hufflepuffs. Some still disagreed with what Peter did but others thought he was a brave hero. James had also become friends with him Peter and they were all roaming the school kitchens for food to celebrate with. That night the Gryffindors partied with the Hufflepuff's (They invited the Hufflepuff's to their common room.)They had all kinds of food and this wouldn't be a quick night to forget for either houses.


End file.
